The Rise of the Sun Part 1
by Rosalind Fairchilde
Summary: What if... What if the Moon wasn't the Most Powerful? What if the Sun was... what If Chaos wasn't actually all that evil? what if Angels roamed among the people they were charged to Protect? and what Happens if a one night stand results in something that should have been impossible...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Our story starts with two sisters, Twins, Cassandra and Aelia. both are 16 at the current moment our story begins but to understand them and how they are the way they are now you need to go back. Back to where it all began. Before Cassandra became Sailor Sun and Aelia Sailor Sunspot the twins were and currently still are the Princesses of the Sun.

They're the Granddaughters of Chaos (Male and insane for my purposes not truly evil) and the Archangel Michael (female) who had a one night stand that resulted in a son, neither of them knew who the other was at the time. When Michael had him he was immediately taken from her and she was told he had died when he was instead dumped on the Sun as an Orphan and later blood adopted into the royal Family becoming the heir to the throne. He met his wife Alessandra at a banquet/ball to introduce him to all the eligible noblewomen so he could get to know them and pick his bride from among them and the two immediately hit it off, Alessandra just happened to be there with her older sister who wanted the Prince for herself of course and found it unfair that he went for her sister as she was the eldest.

She hated the fact that they became close and were spending time together she tried multiple times to kill her sister in subtle ways but it never ended up happening and Hadrien eventually proposed to Alessandra making her sister furious of course. (Her sister was very into science and experimenting which was how she had made her own poisons and tested them on various subjects to perfect them but of course no one knew what she was really doing.)

Timeskip and Alessandra falls pregnant and the couple becomes ecstatic her sister more angry now tries more ways to kill her in Hopes of yielding results but no matter what nothing succeeds only making her minorly ill as usual. The simple reason that nothing was working was because she wasn't actually human. She was more than that although she didn't know it. She was a goddess bound in human form with no memories or powers as a punishment and her body tended to reject the poisons each time. Eventually when Alessandra is about 5 months pregnant she almost has a miscarriage and loses the twins but barely manages to keep them and has to stay on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy the birth eventually taking a large toll on her and her body but the couple was extremely happy to have two healthy baby girls. The first trueborn heirs to the throne.

The twins grow up happy and healthy with their parents like any other children until they're 5 and their aunt kills their parents becoming regent the murder of their parents never being solved even though the two knew it was their aunt who did it. From that point on the two have no say in their lives and have to do everything their aunt says. The two were engaged to two extremely old nobles by the time they were 12 because their aunt and the council wanted them to have as many children as possible.

The night of the fall was their bethroal party they were to be married the next morning but the two weren't going to have it and had planned to run away that night after the party was over but instead the sun was attacked by Metallia Beryl and her generals everyone scattering and panicking the twins court of sailor guardians made the executive decision to evacuate them and head for the moon for now hoping they would be welcomed. In the process of getting the twins to the moon each of their guardians and protectors fell one by one dying in front of their eyes and to save them. Isis was the last to fall getting them to the moon before succumbing to her wounds and dying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chaos sighed as he walked through the streets of the sun kingdom feeling the madness calling him more and more acutely "Looks like it's about time to split a piece from myself again. Long as I shove the madness into it i'll be fine..." seeing a pub up ahead he decided to just split the piece then and there knowing no one was really paying any attention to the stranger with pale skin ebony hair and golden eyes and wouldn't see him momentarily flicker in and out of existence. He really wanted to get this over with before getting a drink or two... concentrating for a moment he changes back to his non corporeal form which is just a formless mass and splits a piece of himself off deliberately shoving the madness he had felt the stirrings of into it.

You see Chaos was just that Chaos. It wasn't human it wasn't exactly male or female but in all the time it had been around it gained sentience. It gained higher reasoning and function. It grew learned and developed it became a complex being same as any human. Chaos tended to think of itself as male as it preferred to take on a male human form as that's what it was most comfortable with. Shifting back to human form he entered the pub immediately heading for the bar and ordering a drink ending up sitting next to a woman with long light blonde hair and crystalline Blue eyes that was quite well endowed the slightly baggy dress doing nothing to hide her assets as she sat there downing shot after shot with a scowl on her pretty face. Most people who saw her would think she was too good to be true. An angel sent from above, and they would be correct in calling her an angel for you see she was one. She was Michael the commander of heaven's armies. The one no one could best in a fight. Sister to Lucifer the Morning Star, Raphael the Healer and Gabriel the messenger. Most would think Michael was Male as that was what the bible and many other sources portrayed the angel as but it wasn't so. Michael was Female. She would gladly argue long and loudly with anyone she met sho dared say wasn't she supposed to be male about how history is completely sexist and male dominated and the bible has everything wrong. Michael had quite the firey temper when riled and the reason we find her sitting at the bar in this particular pub was just being of that. Her and her brother Lucifer had just had a gigantic argument and he had left Heaven her and their brothers as well. She was beyond pissed but also felt guilty and a good amount of regret over the argument, she really did love her brother and didn't mean to make him leave but what was past was past and she couldn't do anything about it so she just up and left heaven feeling stifled and just wanting to be anywhere but there. The shots helped numb her brain and memories of the fight for which she was thankful. Ignoring the Malw that had just sat next to her and ordered a drink she raised her glass "Bartender! Another shot please!"

The bartender looked at her askance "Another one?! Jeez lady haven't you had enough?!"

She glared at him as soon as she heard that "I'm paying aren't I? Give me my damn alcohol!"

The bartender scowled as he came over to top off her glass. No matter how much she drank her metabolism was still burning through it fairly quickly but she knew that it would stop in a while and she would finally start to feel the effects of the alcohol. Chaos hearing her chuckles finally getting a good look at her "You certainly look like you can hold your liquor. How about a drinking contest sweetheart?" He grins at her as she laughs "Oh you're SO on. What's the prize though?" She looks at him shrewdly

Chaos shrugs "loser pays the bill and buys everyone here a round?"

She nods in agreement to his statement "Deal." And with that the contest started by the 10th shot most of the patrons and the bartender had gotten into it and were placing wagers on who would win as well as egging them on the overall atmosphere jovial as they kept going and going drinking more and more the alcohol eventually beginning to affect them both

Soon enough they ordered a few rounds for the entire pub and everyone was getting wasted the contest forgotten as both Chaos and Michael started making out and groping one another clothes beginning to come off as they went to one of the upstairs rooms the world being forgotten as the two were too wrapped up in one another and having sex as the alcohol had greatly lowered their inhibitions and was coursing through their systems strongly

At some point they pause breathing heavily Michael having stopped him before she gasped out a single word "Condom!"

Chaos drunk off his rocker but still slightly coherent enough gets off her rummaging around for one and slipping it on casting a few pregnancy prevention spells as well not knowing Michael had done the same before the two quickly got back to their fun the only thing being heard from that room for the rest of the night until they passed out were the sounds of sex and two VERY pleased individuals


	3. Chapter 2

Michael/Chaos

Waking up with a groan she grabbed her head looking around the room blearily as she tried to put together what happened the day before every dg hing finally coming back to her in pieces causing her to groan again and start cursing "Fuck. This is Really not good... sex with a mortal... what was I thinking? Oh right I wasn't." Slightly pissed at herself and refusing to admit that she would gladly do it again and again as much as she could when she glanced at his sleeping face admiring how handsome he was before quickly shaking her head to get rid of the traitorous little thoughts in her head telling her to stay and why the tell not. Michael not finding her clothing from the day before scowls grumbling as she has to conjure a new dress. She knew no one would suspect anything other than her possibly being a magician or sorceress. Magic was quite common on the sun unlike the other planets and the moon. The sun was a thriving hub for anything magical and Supernatural. It was yet another reason on why they kept to themselves and only interacted with the rest of the Silver Alliance when made to. Shaking herself out of her thoughts with a sigh she went to draw herself a bath and remove the stench of sex off her body, she could just revert back to her incorporeal form and recreate the body again exactly as it was before sex but really she had no desire to as despite being drunk and it being her first time in a human body she had enjoyed it. The man with ebony hair and golden eyes was a fantastic lover and knew just how to please her. After all she had been constantly screaming his name the night before, that was more than proof enough. Deeming the bath adequate she went in and quickly washed herself before drying off and getting dressed in her conjured clothing the man never stirring an inch just continuing to snore peacefully a tiny but of drool now coming out of the corner of his mouth making her chuckle quietly before with one last glance around the tiny room she slipped away into the dawn light.

Hours later Chaos rolled over and feeling an empty cold spot where the night before there had been a soft warm body the epitome of perfection woke up with a groan "Fuck." He looked at the empty spot and sighed before grinning as he recalled the night before and exactly how pleased his lover had been with him. He knew he was good and by now he knew exactly how to please a woman after all he wasn't celibate and had been with many a woman over the centuries. Pleasing his lovers and having them scream the name he chose to give them had become something akin to a game for him. One he quite enjoyed. Rolling out of the bed still smiling amused over the events that had happened he took a quick bath and conjured new clothes for himself making himself appear to be a noble this time instead of a pesant and changing his features slightly while keeping the Ebony Hair Golden eyes and Pale skin. He had already paid the might before so he saw no reason to as why he shouldn't just walk out the front door. With a small spring in his step and whistling a merry little tune he set off to enjoy himself and the rest of the time he had here, feeling MUCH better after getting rid of that piece and the fantastic sex the night before.

It really was a shame that neither knew what was to come. Despite all the steps they had taken to prevent pregnancy one sperm had managed to find itself to Michael's womb and fertilize the egg waiting there. Against all odds she was pregnant. From a one night stand no less.

Six weeks later Michael was doubled over vomiting once again wondering what exactly could be causing this as she knew she wasn't pregnant and hadn't eaten anything that could affect her like this. There was NO. WAY. she was pregnant. NONE. right? Feeling a small flicker of doubt she made up her mind to go see a human doctor as this was affecting her as a human. She hadn't gone incorporeal or returned to heaven for more than a few brief moments here and there. It was too painful. All the shared memories, all the laughter... gone. Heaven was cold and dark for her now, Lucifer had left that day and never come back, neither seem nor heard from. Gabriel her baby brother the youngest, always ready with a smile and quick to try and cheer someone as well as pull a prank had simply up and vanished, she had tried searching for him to no avail. Nothing. Not a trace. It was as if he didn't exist. He second oldest brother Raphael had always been quiet and reserved but now he was more so. He had holed himself up in his library and wasn't seen at all unless he was made to come out. Standing up and wiping her mouth with a sigh she headed to find a doctor or a healer anyone with medical skill really. She was dreading having confirmation that her fears were true. That the impossible had happened and she was pregnant

Finding someone with medical skill that would attend to a stranger wasn't impossibly but it wasn't the easiest of tasks either. Earthlings were always wary of new people even of their own kind. Eventually though she prevailed and found someone. A kind woman with fiery red hair and Teal eyes. The woman chuckles lightly as she examines her a small girl of around three possibly four peeking out from behind her skirt watching curiously as her mother examines the woman. Michael smiles at the little girl who gives her a hesitant smile in return but quickly turns her attention back to the girls mother "Well it appears you were correct in your assumption. You're indeed pregnant, possibly six weeks or a little further If you're having morning sickness."

Michael's mind had gone blank at the confirmation that she was indeed pregnant as she had feared. Too shocked to do anything or even remember to breathe she fainted."

The woman sighs seeing her faint "Oh dear, the poor girl. Mai can you let your father know we'll be having a guest for the night?" The little girl nods and runs off to get her father so he can talk to her mother about their guest. The woman watches her run off smiling ruefully before turning back to the unconscious Michael with a sigh "Let's get you into a more comfortable position as I doubt you'll enjoy being sore when you wake up again..." she shifts Michael a bit putting her on her bed for the time being before going and setting up a spot for a guest.


	4. Chapter 3

Touma laughs as he picks up his daughter hugging her "Hello Mai. Did you come to spend time with your dear old Papa or do you need something? Hmmm?" He starts tickling her smiling making the little girl squeal with laughter "Papa Papa!"

Touma chuckles "Yes Mai?"

Giggling she manages to tell him what she came there for in the first place "Mama said to tell you we have a guest."

He raises an eyebrow at her still holding her "Oh is that so?"

She nods giggling "Pretty lady. She went to nap land when mama told her she was with child."

He half sighs half chuckles "well that happens occasionally. How long is she staying?"

The little girl shrugs "Don't know."

He sighs before smiling wryly shaking his head knowing his wife would most likely want to keep the woman for at the very least the duration of her pregnancy. His wife truly had a large heart and at times could be too trusting for her own good. Well he would just have to wait and see what the future and the woman brought for however long she stayed "Let's finish up here then go in. Does that sound good Mai?"

She nods eagerly "Yes papa! What do you need?"

He smiles "just finish gathering the vegetables. Some carrots onions and potatoes please Mai. I think your mother planned on making stew as she asked for those vegetables specifically. I already finished chopping the wood."

The little girl nods and scampers off as soon as he puts her down managing to trip a few times before getting up with an "I'm ok!"

He watches her go shaking his head ruefully "I swear she's just like her mother. Such a klutz at times..."

His wife who had come out hears that and laughs "Yes but I grew out of it dear. I'm sure she will too in time."

He jumps a bit not having expected her "Don't do that!"

She laughs looking at him amused mirth sparking in her teal eyes "And why not? It's always fun to sneak up on you and make you jump. The best hunter in the village terrified of his tiny wife."

He scowls blushing "that's completely unfair and untrue."

She raises a perfectly arched brow at him her lips quirked "Oh? Is that so?"

He quickly stammers trying to backtrack knowing that was a trick question

She laughs and gives him a quick kiss before going back inside leading to him breathing a sigh of relief as he had dodged the couch on that one

**********************************************  
A while later Michael woke up to the smell of food cooking and her stomach growling

Looking down at herself and the nightgown she had been placed in she sighed smiling wryly "Who would have thought or believed it... pregnant from a one night stand. Well nothing to be done about that now..." she focuses and starts chanting in Angelic Seraphim under her breath to open what looks like a transparent yet solid mirror surrounded by glowing ribbons of Magic with an image of Heaven and One of the other high ranking Angels slowly coming into focus

Michael "Uriel." She scowls seeing he was the one the spell had decided to latch onto"

He sneers seeing her "Michael. Still pretending to be a filthy Human I see"

She rolls her eyes at him already knowing his prejudice "Yes and what of it? Heaven does get boring at times and these worlds have much to offer in the way of entertainment."

He nods conceding to the point about heaven getting boring at times "Very well. Now why did you contact me?"

Michael sighs "I wasn't looking to contact you in particular the spell just decided to latch onto you as you were nearest. I'm extending my stay here on the planets indefinitely"

He looks at her stunned "You're Joking correct?"

She shakes her head "No i'm not. I'm extending my stay indefinitely. Also I would prefer to have no contact with heaven while i'm here"

Uriel looks at her strangely for a moment suspecting something is up but aquecises easily enough making his own plans unbeknownst to her to have her monitored "As you wish commander."

Michael sighs quickly cutting the flow of Magic to the Spell ending the communication between them and getting up to following the smell of cooking

Ayaka smiles at the woman as she sees her enter the kitchen having followed the smell of the stew "Nice to see you awake. I never caught your name dear."

Michael smiles at the woman standing over the fire stirring the pot of what looks and smells like Stew "Its Michaela"

Ayaka "Pleasure to meet you i'm Ayaka. The food will be ready shortly. Feel free to have a seat at the table my husband and daughter should be in shortly"

Michael hesitantly nods "Thank you... although why are you being so kind? Most earthlings are distrustful, especially of those from the other planets"

Ayaka sighs "I'm a Healer, its not my nature to be distrustful or turn away someone in need of help"

Michael smiles "Thank you. For examining me and opening up your home. How much do I owe you?"

Ayaka waves her off "Nothing. Although I would rather you not travel and stay here with us. At least until the baby is born"

Michael looks at her shocked quickly thinking of all the trouble that can cause before shaking her head "No, I couldn't thank you though."

Touma sighs coming in with Mai "Michaela it's better to give up. My wife won't be changing her mind anytime soon."

Mai giggles "Pretty Lady stay?"

Michael smiles at Mai giving in to the four year old's puppy dog eyes "Alright Mai. You win. I'll stay. BUT only until the baby is born"

Mai cheers wriggling a bit in her father's arms

Touma and Ayaka chuckle Touma setting the energetic four year old down before taking a seat at the table which Mai had helped set earlier the little girl quickly scampering up onto Michael's lap automatically trusting her and feeling Completely at ease

Michael smiles down at her and hugs her a bit one of the benefits of being an angel was automatic trust from most people below a certain age. Children and babies especially. She adored them and honestly had never thought she would be a mother or have the chance to do so seeing as she was in charge of Heaven's armies. But now... now though she was going to have her own child, in just a few short months well short to her she would be holding her baby boy or girl. As shocked as she was that she had become pregnant against all odds she wouldn't change a thing... now if she could find that devilishly handsome man again and go for another round... no bad Michael bad she quickly shook herself out of those thoughts scolding herself for even thinking them.

Before she can think any further a bowl of stew is placed in front of her causing her mouth to water from the smell. Setting Mai down who scampers off to her own seat she smiles waiting for the couple to sit down as well so they can all eat. Digging in she almost moans from how good the stew is not having expected that.

Ayaka chuckles seeing Michael's expression "I take it you love the flavor?"

Michael nods "Yes, this is some of the best stew I've tasted."

She smiles amused "I'm glad you like it it's an old family recipe passed down from mother to daughter. Once Mai is old enough i'll show her how to make it"

Michael smiles "That's a lovely Tradition." The two women keep talking and eating making small talk while Touma was busy listening to Mai chatter and entertaining her


End file.
